


【咖喱格】看图写话1

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 看图写话1短小第一人称 莉视角
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 1





	【咖喱格】看图写话1

**Author's Note:**

> 看图写话1  
> 短小  
> 第一人称 莉视角

我哥抱住了我什么？我哥抱住了我？虽然只是揪住了我的球衣，但是我能清清楚楚的感受到他手掌传来的热度给我的安全感。我转过头来，想要亲吻他。可是摄影师让我好好站着，打开双臂。头发，他的身体僵住了，没有说话。我只能舔舔嘴唇，压抑住心中传来的痛苦。

和他带我的手臂贴着他扎人的我跪在了我哥的前面。他的眉毛像两条毛毛虫一样皱了起来，但是还是没有去反驳摄影师的建议。他的两只手搭在我的肩膀上，我能明显感受到他贴紧我的腰的几把硬了起来。我的手往后不安分的摸索着，我知道摄影师是不会拍到的。

他硬的更厉害了。

**Author's Note:**

> 以后如果不出意外的话会一直搞这个，谢谢支持  
> btw我还有十几个存档回头发  
> 可以去我微博@LWTFAN提前看，如果搜不到的话搜“破团小剧场”应该能找到  
> lofter和微博同名  
> 🐧：1753748571


End file.
